User talk:Ptrcancer
Holy Republic of Paragonia editor has appeared! User:HRP --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 16:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Please block Hoggy bog roll User:Hoggy bog roll has vandalized the Jamie I, Grand Duke of Francisville page. You can see his edits here. pages please delete the follwoing pages: I contacted you in October asking that pages be deleted concerning my nation of Aspinburgh. I now, must ask that the remaining pages be deleted as well.The people who were written about in these articles do not want their names up on the site and have demanded that I do something to see that they are removed.I understand that it is not your policy to remove, but please understand the private and personal nature of this request. Thank you! http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Aspinburgh_Federal_Elections_2009 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Russell_Hidelspring http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Republic_of_204 Aspinburgh 04:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --Cajak [★Admin★] 07:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report I would like to report vandalism by User:Butlerboy540. Vandalism to the Austenasia article can be seen here: http://micronations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Austenasia&diff=62056&oldid=61382 Reply Thanks for pointing this out. An official warning is being issued. If it happens again, flag it and we'll suspend for 24 hours and take it from there. --ptrcancer (Admin) 21:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Problem to upload new images Greetings, I have a problem for uploading new images on the page of Flandrensis (see coat of arms on Siple Island). I've changed the heraldic crowns and want to renew the images, but every time I upload the new file I see the old image on the Flandrensis page, for example: File:Groot-Siple.JPG. Could you fix this? Or will you delete the images of Noordermark, Schreiburg, Gothenberg, Mount-Siple, Groot-Siple & Gandensis so I can upload the new one? Greetings, --Flandrensis 10:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) More Admins may be needed Ptrcancer, Currently, the only 'ACTIVE' admins are you and Cajak and this is beggining to concern me. Best Regards, President Tom Turner of Rukora I re-added this, because I agree, I think some more admins are needed. I think we should vote on them like the time when you became admin. Microwiki is growing, and we can't just have 4 admins, a couple of which are inactive. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 20:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry for noticing this sooner. I saw that a message had been posted, but because there was no time stamp I didn't see it. I think it's time to archive this talk page. :) : But please do not worry - your concerns are being considered carefully. We have been told to expect a one of our Administrators (Scientopia) to return to full activity by the beginning of next month now that certain personal issues have been dealt with. Once he's back, we'll be looking at what we're planning to do with the wiki over the summer and reach a verdict. At the moment it seems likely that we are going to hold an election for at least one new Admin, but ones that won't have SysOp action (i.e., they won't be able to change user accounts). There are, however, many factors to consider before we can reach any kind of final decision. --ptrcancer (Admin) 17:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Ah thanks. : André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(talk),( ) 17:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RrSA I cannot get the flag (purple rectangle with 13 stars) into the first image slot in the infobox unless it takes up the whole page. Help please. His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 08:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I know your not Erusian but Hello, I am a little concerned about Erusia. I have contacted them about DR twice and twice I have had NO ANSWER. Am I emailing the wrong adress or something. If their not interested, couldn't they at least send back a no message. You are probably the best person to contact. If you can't help at all. Please still reply because I need to know. It's good to know that Petorio might be returning soon and Joe Foxon is active on other websites (but not MicroWiki). I would like to know ASAP. Best Regards, Tom Turner President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of the MUSC : There was a brief disruption in Erusian communications with the outside world. A huge amount of traffic goes through Erusia's main e-mail. Your message was probably just burried in the backlog and no-one flagged it up for the FM. I'll check for you. Usually if you don't get a reply in 72 hours you're best dropping a line to lethler@yahoo.co.uk, where the FM is definitely going to see it. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 18:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsfeed The news wasn't a joke, only the rick-roll was. Parker I of Secundomia, President of Secundomia, King of Sterling 01:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome mail I mean the one on my Discussion Page. I have a Question if it doesnt make you mind: Where can I find a description of Wiki Code and How To use Infoboxes? Or is there not any? Best wishes, --Simon Earnest 16:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes please ban User Friedebart before he makes Anything. Thank you, then I will have a Look on Wikipedia, that's probly more helpful also because it is in German. Oh yes and thank you for improving mine English :-) Ah, that mistake, I'll get you expelled Nah, seriously, my fault because I indeed wasted time doing something else, though it's not what I wanted to talk about. So, I noticed that the Wikipedia "skin" is now apparently available also for Wikia. Shall we change? I can deal with it, if necessary. :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... That would be interesting. I have grown fond of the regular skin, but I have no problems with a wikipedia skin.--Secundomia 22:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I also enjoy the wikipedia skin. There was a time when you could individually view the microwiki in that skin and it looked outstanding in my opinion.--New Euro Emperor 23:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it turns out you can't use the My Home feature with the Wikipedia skin. I will have to be against it then. Vandalism Why have you vandalized my page? It's despicable, especially because you're an admin! Tole 19:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Comicracy Sorry but for what reason did you delete my page. Around 17 minute after creating it you deleted it. May you explain why? Asammut 22:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Problem solved Asammut 20:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, thank you for welcoming the Orphanian Republic to microwiki. Problems... I know I'm new at this, but I'm not sure what I'm doing incorrectly. While creating my page on our Imperial Marines, the headings all switched to normal font with equal signs on both sides of the titles. Please tell me what I can do to fix this if you know a solution. Orphanian Republic 01:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Contacting I need to contact you in private about some important changes to the Wiki. Could you please give me your e-mail address? Mine is areinhardt.npsc@yahoo.it --Cajak [★Admin★] 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : ptrcancer@gmail.com :). --ptrcancer (Admin) 21:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? The four people who joined the ICA were arrested by authorities? Is there any freedom in Erusia? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : I'm afraid I don't speak for Erusia; I merely edit and write articles for them. The stories I add to the feed come from ECN, internal State media and from confidential sources in the DPRE's government who speak off the record to me about events. If you want to discuss the issue with them, you can write to erusia@live.co.uk or lethler@yahoo.co.uk (to reach their FM directly). If you're sending to the first one putting "NPEC-FA Intermicronational Conservative Alliance" as the subject should get you a speedy reply. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hello :) Thanks for the welcome message on my message page - and I do have a few questions. The first one is, is there any good guide here or somewhere else to learn wiki code? The Rich Text Editor which I am using now makes things a little bit complicated, especially with templates. The second question I have is, how do I go about getting diplomatic contacts with other micronations? Third: Are there any style, format or layout guides I should follow? Like signatures and such? Haven't gotten my head around how I sign things. These must sound like really stupid questions to you but please answer them. I am a little bit lost. Yours, Charles I of Eleytheria : Thank you very much, that helps a lot :) Eleytheria 20:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quick friendly warning Okay, and thank you for taking the time to warn me. I already had a vague feeling that it would be harshly criticized, but as long as the criticism is not pejoratively written and does not contain attacks on individuals, but instead maintains the same intellectual level, I am happy to reply to it. As you guessed correctly, I am doing this in the interest of intellectual debate and from what I have read about the Communist leaders I believe that they are very much capable of keeping the standard above insulting people, ergo I am looking forward to the replies :)--Eleytheria 15:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank's for the heads up. Danesland 10:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I would like you to check out my website www.republicofcilffisland.weebly.com and my wiki democratic republic of cliff island wiki jaxson25Jaxson25 23:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) WAR!!!! Your nation, Erusia, is at war with the Kingdom of Istoria , which declared the war. So now, this war is between capitalism & communism, good & evil. I also hear that evil men are usually cowards too. -King of Istoria M.J.K. 06:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : Umm, I don't mean to intrude on what is clearly a matter between Istoria and Erusia, but I have to ask: why? What's the point on declaring war? And, evil men wouldn't be evil men if they were cowards. >< : : Aldrich Lucas, Grand Chancellor of the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko : Erm, yeah, I'm not *from* Erusia. So you have fun with that one. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 10:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocking of Istoria Please block User:Istoria for vandalism on this page. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Support I, the King of Istoria, am for the Democratic Party of Erusia, because they are anti-communists. Re: Erusian Flag - Eniarkian Copyright Issue Hello. Earlier today (July 16, 2010), I created a new flag for the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku. You later removed the flag due to a copyright issue between the new flag and Erusia's flag. Please respond on my talk page if the newer flag I have created still is too similar to Erusia's, as to avoid another copyright issue. Aaron Meek Supreme Executive Commissioner~People's President Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku President-Eniarku 16:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hello Ptrcancer, thanks for your welcome. Regards.--Jatrobat 16:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Dubious Templates Greetings, Seeing as the Dresner accusations seem to have blown over and no micronational representatives (whether FMs, HoSs or HoGs) seem to challenge my truthfulness any longer – or have at least stopped caring – I would like to request permission to remove the dubious templates from the pages about Eleytheria. I have earned the trust of most people in this community and thus I see Eleytheria fit to no longer be described as "Dubious". Yours, William Danforth. --Eleytheria 13:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, great, thanks :-) --Eleytheria 00:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Privacy, Could you please change my name on the page of the Rhodesian War in Niels I of Flandrensis, the page is protected so I can't change the page. It's for personal reasons and for my work that I only want my micronational name on MicroWiki and not my famely name. Flandrensis 13:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Change Page Name Hi, when I first made an account on MicroWiki, you said I should conact you if I had a problem or question, and you time has come. I would like to know how to change a page name, and if I am not able to do so as because of rules, if you could change the name yourself. Preferably I would like to know how to do it myself, but, like I said, if you can't do that please change the page Zeeland-Belgie's name to Republic of Zeeland. Thanks, Hekewe : Ptrcancer is no longer an admin and I believe he's been banned so he won't be able to help. Fortunately I can. On top of your article, there should be a row which says Edit this page, History, Move, Following and Share this article. Simply click on move and change the title. But don't worry, I've done it for you. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 11:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your kind welcome. Page Name Change Hi, could you please change the page Republic of Bethania's page name to Felegrea? Thanks, Hekewe : I'm pretty sure I told you before that he doesn't go on anymore... Done anyway. Aldrich Lucas talk • 20:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello What are you doin'